


【PWP】明智选择

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 沙雕自行车





	【PWP】明智选择

“明智地选择以何面目示人，因为很快你们将会玩火。”  
——女巫的预言是这么说的。

Aziraphale和Crowley也确实是从中得到启示并成功化解了危机——他们互换了灵魂（Aziraphale坚持声称是互换灵魂而不是身体，Crowley不大明白这两者到底有什么区别），成功骗过了各自的倒霉上司跟同事们，现在过上了自由潇洒的失业人士生活。  
Aziraphale以为女巫关于“玩火”的预言仅此而已，他们印证了预言，翻开了新的一篇，跟旧预言说再见。  
然而事实上并非如此。  
权天使Aziraphale并没有想到“玩火”的这一层含义，他聪明的大脑甚至都有点理不清事情是如何一步一步发展到如今这个地步的。

——他，Aziraphale，一名刚刚间接拯救了世界的天使；正在和Crowley，一名同样刚刚间接拯救了世界的恶魔，吻在一起。  
噢我的上帝。  
Aziraphale感觉自己脑子里的东西大概是都变成了热可可，那么粘稠浓郁，那么甜美，那么让人沉迷。  
Crowley金色的眼睛在近处看来漂亮极了。  
他一直都觉得Crowley的眼睛很美。像在最上乘的琥珀内注满致命的毒药。  
高贵和堕落，优雅和疯狂，甜蜜和恶毒，都在这双眼睛里。Aziraphale被吻得大脑缺氧，他睁开眼盯着Crowley闭起来的眼睛，想象那双瞳孔此时的样子。  
他那么美。难怪恶魔的工作是诱惑。  
Crowley觉察到他的天使在走神。  
“闭上眼、保持专心，Angel，这是接吻时的基本礼仪。”恶魔捧着Aziraphale的脸，金色眼睛里闪着Aziraphale读不懂的东西——情欲。  
“噢对不起Crowley。”Aziraphale的惊慌和内疚真实得让恶魔一阵晕眩，“我是第一次尝试… …这种在人类当中很流行的特殊社交行为。”  
权天使说着露出一个纯洁又快乐的笑容：“这感觉真是… …充满了爱。”  
那双漂亮的金色眼睛紧紧盯着他，然后恶魔很慢很慢地挑起眉：“第一次，哈？特殊社交行为？”  
他说得一字一顿，咬字清晰异常。  
“呃，是的，Crowley。”Aziraphale伸手拍了拍胸口衣服上的皱褶，“在这6000年以来，我并没有和其他天使… …或者人类，或恶魔，有过这种… …这种深交。”  
你看，你自己也承认了，我们的确有“深交”。恶魔嘴角勾起了一丝难以觉察的微妙弧度。  
天使脸稍微有点红，语速比往常略快，看起来快乐又充满期待。  
但唯独，没有情欲。  
Aziraphale的眼睛里一片澄净，没有半点情欲。  
他只是从书本上读到过人类之间这种“特殊的社交行为”，知道它是两人之间强烈感情的产物，可以带来快乐。一个连bastard都说不出口的纯洁天使，从不曾深究其中的其他含义。  
“Crowley，我没想到你愿意和我——进行这种特殊的社交行为。”权天使继续他快乐又充满期待的演说，“我承认我… …非常感动。”  
Crowley不知道自己一个恶魔是如何压抑着欲望直到天使结束他这一小段演讲的。总之，在Aziraphale最后一个词刚说了一半的时候，他嘴里同时咒骂着天堂和地狱把天使压在了床上。  
那一瞬间Aziraphale想着，Crowley的床不错，软硬适中。  
“没想到？那你以为这6000年来我们俩他妈的在干嘛。”Crowley的吻说不上温柔。他在纠缠间胡乱扯去了自己上半身的衣服，然后动作非常利索地抽出皮带扔下床，三两下脱去了裤子。  
如果权天使阅读的书籍类目再广泛一些，也许他会用“性感”来形容恶魔扯下皮带的样子。  
甚至可以用“色情”这个词。  
毕竟其实他从来没认真读过加百利点名要买的那些色情文学。  
现在，浑身上下只剩下一条黑色内裤一双黑色袜子的恶魔，打算粗暴地撕去天使的外衣。  
“等等——Crowley！”Aziraphale声音提高了一点，“这是我非常喜爱的衣服，从维多利亚… …”  
“该死。”Crowley咒骂着从天使颈边抬起头来，尽可能冷静且温柔地解开对方的上衣。  
他的确拥有一项很多其他恶魔都没有的能力——想象力。这种能力曾让他开着一辆宾利老爷车穿越熊熊火海，现在说不定也能让他不慌不乱有条不紊地解开天使的衣服。  
他想象这只是一个平常得不能再平常的夜晚，他还在外交官家当保姆，现在要给那个小混蛋换睡衣。  
然而他的手抖得厉害。  
恶魔又咒骂了一句。  
“噢，还是我来吧，Crowley。”贴心的权天使Aziraphale优雅地打了个响指，他身上的衣服便已经自动脱了下来，而且还叠得整整齐齐放在一边的椅子上。  
恶魔看上去有点扫兴。  
在这种事情当中，“剥去对方的衣服”对他来说是一种乐趣，而天使显然不晓得这种乐趣的意义在哪里。

他们再度拥吻在一起，恶魔的掌心热得惊人，像两团火一样滑过天使的皮肤。Aziraphale想他现在终于明白了女巫预言中“玩火”的另一层含义。他身边就有一团火在燃烧。  
这团火热情极了，也殷切极了，他用他金色的眸子注视Aziraphale的眼睛，用他骨节分明的手指爱抚Aziraphale的身体，用他修长劲瘦的、蛇一样柔韧的腰肢攀上Aziraphale的身躯。  
“天使，我诱惑你——”恶魔在他耳畔低语，“我诱惑你和我做爱。”  
有那么一瞬间，连bastard都说不出口的权天使脑中好像突然亮起了一盏灯，打开了一扇他之前从未留意过的、隐藏得很深的门。  
他不禁为人类间这种为强烈情感而存在的特殊社交行为感到惊叹。  
天使眼里闪着明亮而快活的光。  
“做爱”这个词，此时此刻，在他听来，全然没有淫秽下流的含义。  
这个词听起来，就如同表面上那样，纯粹的“充满了爱”。

眼中蒸腾着浓厚情欲的恶魔将天使压在身下，用他的舌头侍奉这具圣洁的躯体。从下巴开始，沿着喉结一路向下。  
Crowley突然想起Aziraphale对自己的调侃——“什么？你没有尝过马卡龙吗？一块也没有？”  
马卡龙有什么好吃的。恶魔舌尖在天使柔软丰腴的胸口打转。这才是我所知道的最棒的味道。  
他6000年来的挚友和伴侣，他的Angel，是那么柔软、甜美又丰润。  
蛇的本性让他想在这迷人的躯体上狠狠咬一口，灵魂深处的声音又叫他只想紧紧拥着这身体不让他受伤。Crowley呼吸愈发沉重，细心而野蛮地在天使身上吮吸舔舐着，留下色情淫糜的痕迹。  
然后他抬起那双漂亮极了的金色眼睛朝Aziraphale狡黠地笑了笑，用舌头顺着小腹一路向下、向下——  
然后恶魔Crowley愣了。  
他用一个诱惑十足的姿势趴在床上，趴在天使的双腿之间，发出恶狠狠的咒骂：  
“操蛋的上帝！哦！天使！”  
“该死！！天使没有性别！”

其实也不是所有的天使都没有性别。但Aziraphale确实没有。  
在一开始，天使们是没有性别也没有实体的精神产物。后来，有些天使去领取他们的“身体”时，会对身体提出一些小小的特殊要求——比如，要一具完整的、成熟的男性躯体，含生殖器官。  
而Aziraphale没有。  
Aziraphale有了身体，但他依旧，没有性别。  
Aziraphale看着趴在自己腿间崩溃的Crowley思索了好一会儿才明白恶魔为何如此恼火。  
我忘了些东西——天使认真思考着——这不能怪我，我原本根本没想到我会用得到那些东西。  
他突然觉得实在对不起Crowley。  
天使从床上坐起来，坐得很端庄，丰腴白嫩的躯体在冷色灯光下看起来像一大块糖霜。他诚恳地向恶魔道歉。  
“行个奇迹把，天使。”恶魔坐在他的对面提议。  
Crowley明显已经从刚刚的崩溃情绪当中恢复了，他又变回了那个疯狂又优雅的、迷人的Crowley。  
“什么？”Aziraphale以为自己听错了。  
“行个奇迹吧，天使——一个可以让我们都更加快乐的奇迹。”Crowley向前倾过身子。他抬着下巴，用一个充满诱惑和欲望的姿态向天使展示漂亮的颈部曲线。  
“是——你在暗示我的是我所猜想的那种奇迹吗？”权天使千方百计寻找着比较文雅的措辞，“那种，让我的身体构造更加接近真实成熟人类男性躯体的，奇迹？”  
Crowley挑着眉点点头。  
“这听上去有点… …荒谬。”天使如是评价。  
“噢——天使，一个为了吃到正宗可丽饼不惜被抓进巴士底狱的天使，现在却不肯为了他相依6000年的挚友行一个小小的奇迹。”恶魔双手撑在床上爬向天使。他低着头，抬起眼睛，眼睛里含着的是真实的情欲，真实的期盼以及虚假的委屈。  
权天使Aziraphale在这样的目光中坚持了不到五秒钟。  
“好吧，我答应你行个奇迹。”  
“好天使。”恶魔附在他耳边低语，“就像女巫说的那样——选择以何面目示人。我的天使选对了。”

Aziraphale庆幸极了，庆幸世界末日之后自己成功炒了老板和天堂的倒霉同事们，所以现在严格意义上来说，他是一个无组织无阵营的天使。  
一个无组织无阵营的天使，并不用每一次行奇迹都写上繁复冗长一式三份的文书用以上报天堂。  
否则他将不得不以书面形式写下自己，一名天使，为了和恶魔Crowley进行“人类之间为强烈情感而存在的特殊社交行为——简称性交”而行奇迹让身体长出男性人类生殖器官这件事情，并对其进行解释。  
总之现在他有了，怎么说呢，非常壮硕而可观的，一件“奇迹”。  
“噢——这可真——”恶魔皱着眉，语调夸张，趴在他腿间感慨，“这还真是个奇迹，天使，你确定你以前没有看过任何人类的色情影音作品… …”  
“没有，Crowley，没有。”天使举起柔软白皙的双手在空中挥了挥，“只是… …我在这6000年了！6000年的时间足够让我知道究竟什么样的——”  
天使眨了眨眼睛试图驱逐自己的羞耻：“什么样的——男性性器官，才是优秀而体面的。”  
说完这句话，Aziraphale用他那双睿智的、快活而友善的、此时看起来分外明亮的眼睛看着Crowley。  
像是在等一个夸奖。  
夸他通过一个奇迹让自己拥有了如此“优秀而体面”的人类男性性器官。  
“哈！”Crowley从嗓子眼儿里挤出一声笑，“我体面而优秀的天使想要奖赏。”  
说完，他低头，有意将脖颈向一边偏去让Aziraphale看到他性感的侧脸及颈部曲线，然后张开嘴，亲了亲天使的“奇迹”。  
这跟Aziraphale本人一样粉白可爱的小奇迹。  
“Crowley！”天使发出短促急切的声音。  
于是埋头在天使腿间的恶魔抬起眼睛，那双黄金瞳向对方传递着安抚的讯号。看到天使重新冷静下来，Crowley伸出了舌头，极慢地、一点点地、像品尝什么精致的甜点那样舔舐着天使的奇迹。  
严格来说那不是舌头。  
是一条细长分叉的蛇信子。  
Aziraphale感觉一股十分异样的电流顺着自己的脊背一路窜了上去。  
他不知道这到底算是什么，恶魔的诱惑，还是恶作剧。然而不管哪一种，他都感觉快乐极了。这种快乐来源于双方面，身体和心理，同时还有点刺激。  
他想他突然明白了Crowley为什么要诱惑夏娃去偷吃那颗禁忌的苹果、去做一些上帝或许不希望他们做的事情——因为这太叫人快乐了，太吸引人了。  
Adam说得对，每一颗苹果都值得偷吃，哪怕惹上麻烦。  
天使发出满足而快乐的感慨。  
这条黑蛇的信子足够灵活，足以变着法子照顾天使的奇迹。他看到天使“优秀而体面”的奇迹颤颤巍巍站了起来，顶端渗出透明的液体。它这样子看上去更加优秀而体面了。  
是一根尺寸傲人、颜色漂亮的性器。而且看起来毫不狰狞，居然还有点可爱。  
恶魔喉咙里满足地“哼”了一声。他将奇迹整根吞下去，用分叉的舌尖在顶端打着转，把自己的唾液和天使分泌出的液体混在一起、搅出淫糜的水声；然后再一点点将这东西吐出来，用双唇去吮吸。  
天使雪白的身体上开始泛起红晕，从刚刚开始便存在着的细小电流开始慢慢汇集在身体的某一处，然后不安分地在他体内游走，想顺着四肢百骸侵占他的大脑。  
“噢Crowley。”天使身体稍微向后仰去，丰腴的肉体微微发颤，“这感觉有点奇怪——是好的那种奇怪。”  
于是恶魔停下吮吸和舔舐，自下而上地看向他的天使，金色蛇瞳因为情欲的原因有些涣散，盛在这两枚琥珀当中的优雅和疯狂高贵和罪恶，都一起荡漾开来。  
在这一个瞬间Aziraphale脑子里冒出了两个念头。  
第一， Crowley真是好看极了，他一定是全地狱最体面的恶魔。  
第二， Crowley的发型居然一点也没乱，他今天到底抹了多少发蜡。

“接下来是正戏，天使。”恶魔伸出蛇信子舔去自己唇边不知道具体是什么成分的液体，扶着天使圆润柔软的肩膀撑起了身子，“为了属于我们的6000年。”  
天使的身体真软啊。Crowley想着。比任何棉花或者羽绒都要柔软丰润的手感，让人上瘾。  
他很想把眼前的天使拆开来吃干抹净，舔舐得一滴都不剩——这念头在他脑袋里转悠了少说也有几千年了。恶魔向来很擅长掌管情欲，在这种事情上可谓无师自通。  
他知道上百种能让天使呻吟着甚至哭叫着达到高潮的方法，他可以在天使的肉体和精神上都留下让他再也忘不掉的痕迹。从此以后，只有他可以满足Aziraphale，只有Crowley可以满足这个和恶魔共尝禁果的天使。  
然而他不知道第一次就么刺激是不是真的好。  
最坏的结果，大概是像Aziraphale在机场说的那样——“否则我再也不跟你说话了”。  
那就真的糟糕极了。  
他不想让追了几千年的天使因为一场过于刺激的情事而真的不理自己。  
于是恶魔打算——至少这一次——让天使在上面。  
反正他有那么优秀又体面的一件奇迹，Crowley觉得自己一点都不吃亏。  
虽然事实上，他是第一次打算开发自己身后的那块领域。不过没关系，Aziraphale一定会把他照顾得很好。

恶魔跨坐在天使身上，双手分别握住天使的两只手，引导他慢慢脱去自己身上的最后一件衣物。他感觉自己胯下早就胀得发疼，后穴也变得泥泞。好吧，这该死的蛇性。  
现在恶魔的身体完全暴露在天使的目光下。  
天使是雪白丰腴而柔软的，他看起来跟古典艺术流派画家们画出来的天使几乎一个样，永远雪白，永远圣洁，永远面带微笑。  
而恶魔则恰好相反。  
他身上根本没什么赘肉，每一寸线条都显得干练而利落极了，甚至有些削瘦。肩背处舒展伸张的线条在腰腹部缓缓收紧，勾勒出极细的、紧实的、蛇一样修长而柔软的腰腹线条。  
Aziraphale发出惊叹。  
在他眼中，Crowley的身体是相当美丽的。  
然后他的目光逐渐向下，看向恶魔胯下的那个地方——

… …  
“为什么，Crowley，你从没告诉过我。”  
“什么？告诉你什么？”  
“告诉我你有——你有两个——”  
“哈！我有两条性器？蛇本来也有两条性器！我没法分你一个！”  
“可你有两个我却没有… …”

忍无可忍的恶魔打了个响指。  
现在天使和恶魔都只有一件男性性器官了。  
“噢操蛋的性器，求你了天使，我们快点开始。”Crowley身体向前蹭了蹭，他用自己的臀缝去磨蹭天使的奇迹。  
Crowley感觉得到，他后面湿得臀缝里一片黏腻，稍微用力一点就能在天使那根奇迹上留下非常淫糜的、属于恶魔的痕迹。  
他抓住Aziraphale的双手扶在自己腰上，然后慢慢坐了下去。  
天使和恶魔同时发出难耐的声音。  
Aziraphale是因为吃惊和赞叹——这感觉比刚刚还要好。  
Crowley是因为有点吃力——这根体面的奇迹真的尺寸惊人。而托了“你为什么有两条性器”这个话题的福，他的扩张工作根本就没有做到位。  
恶魔感觉自己从没用过的后穴被一点点撑开，入口处生涩的皱褶被抚平，肠道内敏感的软肉正排斥着异物的侵入。  
“可以的Crowley，你是蛇，你可是条蛇。”恶魔心里念叨。  
他又坐下去了一点。  
“Crowley？你看上去有点紧张。”面色绯红的天使双手扶在恶魔的腰上。这柔韧劲瘦的腰肢手感实在太好，他忍不住掐了掐。  
“哦该死，闭嘴天使，给我点时间。”恶魔不喜欢这个时候被打断。他瞳孔微缩，细长分叉的蛇信子灵活地一伸一缩。  
鬼使神差地，Aziraphale突然闭上眼睛抱着Crowley吻了上去。天使热情又轻车熟路地撬开恶魔的唇齿，找到那条灵活的到处乱撩的分叉细舌头，然后非常主动地将自己的舌头缠了上去。  
Crowley觉得自己是真的上头了。  
上头的具体体现在于，他一下子就坐到了底，把Aziraphale的性器整根吃了进去。  
与他唇舌纠缠的天使倒吸了一口冷气，整个身体都在颤，然而他们并没有放开彼此。

在适应了后穴的胀痛和酸麻之后，Crowley扶着Aziraphale的肩主动动了起来。  
蛇的腰肢本身就柔软极了，经过了最初的生涩和无措之后，在这种事上向来无师自通的恶魔完全知道什么角度什么力道可以让身下的天使获得最佳的初体验。  
“我的诱惑成功吗，天使？感觉怎样？”Crowley在晃动的同时将腰部稍稍抬高，然后又坐下去，分泌过多的体液在穴口处发出色情至极的声音。  
“感觉真是… …充满了——爱。”初经情事的天使口齿不清，他能感觉到自己身体里四处乱窜的电流越来越多。  
似乎是循着某种本能，他抱住恶魔线条干练利落的身体，在对方肩膀、胸前和脖颈上留下蜻蜓点水一样的轻吻。这吻依旧是纯洁的，像在亲吻他深爱的宝物，亲吻他视若珍宝的一本书。  
恶魔喉咙里发出低哑的笑声，他金色的瞳孔闪烁着，回抱住埋在自己胸前的天使：“好天使，我们换个姿势。”

Crowley躺在他那张软硬适中的KING SIZE大床上，双腿大开，腿间性器挺立，顶端也正颤巍巍地渗出液体来。  
恶魔的腿很长。这双很长的腿现在正攀上天使的腰。  
天使发现Crowley还穿着那双长度到膝盖以下的黑袜子。  
他扬起头，下颌至锁骨的线条性感而魅惑：“我诱惑你，天使——操我。”  
“注意措辞Crowley！”虽然嘴上这么说，但是事实上当听到“操我”两个字从Crowley嘴里说出来的时候，Aziraphale第一次懂了什么叫所谓的性欲以及情欲，而且非常强烈。  
天使将恶魔的臀部和腰稍稍抬起来，他双手托在那两瓣结实削瘦没什么多余脂肪的臀肉上，触手所及是两个人刚刚一番放纵留下的狼狈痕迹，恶魔臀缝里全都是不知道到底来自于谁的黏滑液体。  
“就是这样，天使，快进来。”Crowley用肘部撑起自己的上半身，那双充满欲望和诱惑的金色眼睛注视着他的天使。  
虽然是第一次用后穴进行性交，但恶魔很快就找到了其中奥妙所在。他收缩着自己泛着淫糜水光的穴口，对天使发出邀请。  
鬼使神差地，天使并没有用自己硬得发胀的奇迹去碰触恶魔的穴口，而是——捧着Crowley的臀瓣亲了上去。  
即使是恶魔也没有料到天使会做出这种举动。  
他能感觉到天使柔软温热的舌尖在自己身体最隐秘的地方探寻，温暖潮湿的一团软肉拨开臀缝，慢慢向更深处探去，唾液和体液混在一起发出的声音更加淫糜。  
难得一见地，恶魔红了脸，蛇瞳里闪过一瞬间的惊慌。他的腰被抬得更高，天使在他后穴周围舔舐、撩拨，用柔软的舌尖舔过他被撑开还没有完全合拢的后穴、细细舔舐入口处的每一丝皱褶，然后去探寻更深处也更炙热的肠道。  
呻吟开始从恶魔喉咙深处溢出来。  
他听到自己情不自禁地发出蛇类的“嘶嘶”声，浑身上下每一处被天使碰过的地方都变得敏感极了。恶魔向后扬起头，绷出性感的喉结和颈部曲线，终于放肆地呻吟了出来。  
Aziraphale在这一瞬间停下来了动作。  
“Crowley？”天使唇边还挂着恶魔分泌出来的液体，但他脸上的表情就好像捧着一盆圣水那么纯洁，“怎么了Crowley，你不舒服吗？”  
老蛇给气得上头。  
操蛋的天使。  
我现在好得很，舒服得很，你让我舒服得简直要下地狱，我要被你舔屁眼舔射了。  
操蛋的天使，你捧着我的屁股就像捧着一盆圣水。  
你为什么要停。  
“没有，天使，我好得很，继续。”恶魔说话间仍在发出断断续续的“嘶嘶”声，那条细长分叉的蛇信子灵活地一进一出。  
天使听话地调整了一下自己的姿势，然后将自己那优秀而体面的奇迹，一点点送进了恶魔的身体里。  
“哦Crowley——你里面好紧，还很热——感觉真好。”天使惊叹。  
恶魔受够了Aziraphale一脸圣洁地评论自己的屁眼这种行为，他收缩自己的肠道，一松一紧地刺激体内天使的性器官。  
“操我，天使，像我教你的那样。”Crowley双手撑在床上，配合着天使生疏的动作挪动自己的腰，让他们两个人都更获得更棒的体验。  
“对，就是那——就是那个点，天使。”他直视着无意中碰到自己敏感点的天使，“操我，用点劲儿。”  
Aziraphale也开始上头了。  
在性爱上，Crowley绝对是一位好老师。天使在他的教导下很快掌握了方法。  
“噢我的上帝。”由衷赞叹着的天使逐渐加大了力度。  
他是天使，是无实质的精神体，肉身于他不过是一个载体。他在这世上存在了少说6000年，有着足够的神力以及耐力。现在这充沛的神力和耐力被百分百地倾注于，一名引火烧身的恶魔身上。  
Aziraphale动作愈发熟练，他快速又力道十足地进攻着Crowley口中那个会让他感到尤其舒服的点，毫不留情又足够温柔地冲撞、碾磨。  
“Crowley？噢Crowley，我感觉——真是——好极了。”天使身上的红晕又加重了些，他说话的间隙带着呻吟，眼睛里闪着快乐至极享受至极的光。  
他真真切切感到自己正在和最珍视的人做一件快乐的事。  
为强烈情感而存在的特殊社交行为，这真是人类伟大的发明，可以跟马卡龙、可丽饼和提拉米苏并列的伟大发明。  
“你感觉如何Crowley？你还好吗？”天使一边冲撞着恶魔的敏感点一边问。

Crowley的腰弓了起来，头部后仰，双手紧紧攥住被他自己的淫水弄得狼狈不堪的床单，有点说不出话——他太他妈的爽了。  
他的天使仿佛突然开启了什么以前从没见过的模式，在做爱这件事上表现出了惊人的天赋、耐力以及力度。  
“好极了，天使，好极了。”恶魔眼角泛红，零碎的呻吟夹在在黏糊不堪的话语间，“操我，再用点劲儿。”  
他知道他这是在玩火。  
如女巫所言，真正意义上的玩火。  
天使听话而快乐地加大了力度，肉体相撞的脆响混着水声。恶魔的嗓音被情欲灼得低哑模糊，听起来像最强效的春药。他在那张KING SIZE的床上绷紧了身体，腰部微抬、脚趾回勾，每一寸线条都是欲望浸染下最完美的杰作。  
他用他低哑性感的声音、敏感到极致如熟透的果实那般的身体，以及紧致温热不断收缩的后穴向天使发出诱惑和邀请。他双臂环抱住天使，半是亲吻半是啃噬地堵上天使的嘴，每一个细碎又绵长的亲吻间隙都漫出放肆的、沉迷的、被欲望和满足浸染得湿哒哒的呻吟。  
Aziraphale从来不知道Crowley可以发出如此美妙的声音。  
而他想聆听更多。

这一场性爱持续了很久。  
毕竟他们是天使和恶魔，并非普通人，他们不受肉体上诸多限制的束缚。  
当这一切终于结束的时候，Crowley彻底脱了力一样趴在床上，大腿根部传来隐隐的酸痛感，后穴里还有什么黏糊糊的东西在往外流。  
他双腿舒展，累得连动一下的力气都没有。  
而那个心满意足的天使并排躺在身边，显然也累得不轻。  
床上散落着美丽的洁白羽毛——在他们共同到达不知道第几个高潮的时候，Aziraphale情不自禁地伸出了翅膀，将他和恶魔包裹在一起，Crowley射出来的精液溅到了那洁白的羽翼上。  
然后天使就一直维持着这样一个姿态与他继续性交。  
“这可真是… …充满了，爱。”Aziraphale下了定论。  
“而我身体里充满了你攒了6000年的精液。”Crowley眼皮都懒得抬一下。  
“噢，注意措辞Crowley！”Aziraphale脸上的不满明显是装出来的，其实他觉得恶魔说得没错，这话听上去甚至让他挺受用。  
“如果你还有力气，天使，麻烦行个奇迹拯救这一片狼藉。”恶魔趴在床上有气无力说话的样子尤其性感，他指的是激烈性爱过后被折腾得狼狈不堪的KING SIZE大床。  
天使打了个响指，一切恢复如初、整洁如新。  
他快乐而满怀期待地趴在恶魔耳边，非常认真地建议：“Crowley，我认为我们以后应当定期进行这种特殊的社交行为——最好是，频繁一点。”  
Crowley睁开眼睛，眼角还微微泛红，金色蛇瞳眨也不眨地盯着天使的蓝眼睛。  
“你大可以来尽情大胆诱惑我。”天使快乐地抖动着他的翅膀，“诱惑我——和你做爱。”


End file.
